With the proliferation of wireless devices, especially those accessible via one or more networks, it has become essential be able to locate and identify such devices for a variety of purposes. One such categorization of purposes has been devices that contribute to a concept known as the “Internet-Of-Things” (IOT). IOT brings with it the idea that physical objects, such as devices, vehicles, buildings, and other devices, that are embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity that enables these objects to collect and exchange data, can cooperate as a whole to enable an intelligent infrastructure. IOT allows objects to be sensed and/or controlled remotely across existing network infrastructure, creating opportunities for more direct integration of the physical world into computer-based systems, and resulting in improved efficiency, accuracy and economic benefit in addition to reduced human intervention.
Traditionally, the addressability of such devices has been based upon things like RFID-tags and identification through (electronically scan able) product codes, IP addresses and the like, which in some cases can be associated with a particular location. Locations of devices may also be determined for example using satellite based technologies, e.g., GPS, which may be independent of internet access. However, GPS technologies are currently limited to accurately locating a device within about 4.9 meters, which in some instances does not give a sufficient pinpoint location. See Diggelen et. al, Proceedings of the 28th Int'l Technical Meeting of The Satellite Division of the Institute of Navigation, Sep. 14-18, 2015, Tampa, Fla., Abstract. In addition, signals to satellites can be blocked such as by buildings, walls, etc. which limit the effectiveness of using GPS technologies to pinpoint locations within and near buildings. Elevation is also difficult to determine using GPS technologies.
Locations of devices may also be deter mined using cellular phone (cellphone) networks using the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) such as 2G, 3G, and 4G networks. Again, the precision of such determinations are limited by the density of cell towers (base stations) located in the area as well as the power of the signals from the cellphones. Typical precision is on the order of 50-100 meters in dense urban areas and may be much worse in rural areas where cell towers are more sparse. See Ibrahim et al., “Cell Sense: An Accurate Energy-Efficient GSM Positioning System,” IEEE Trans on Vehicular Technology, Vol. 61, No. 1, pp 286-296, 2011. Several different technologies may be used including handset based (the cellphone measures its signal strength to one or more cell tower antennas) or network based methods such as comparing the relative signal strength of the cellphone when the phone is roamed from one tower to the next. In addition, some systems use SIM base measurements or combine GPS (or other Global Navigation Satellite System (GLASS)) technology with network information from a GSM system. See Wikipedia, Mobile Phone Tracking. 
In addition, RFID tags or other technology 1-way transmitters, such as iBeacon or Beacon technology have been used to provide applications running on wireless devices such as cellphones with broadcasted tag information so that the cellphones can determine their own locations by determining their rough proximity to these tags using signal strength. The beacons (whichever technology is employed) are placed at known locations and calibrated in order for the applications on the phones to determine proximity. See ibeaconinsider, “What is iBeacon? A Guide to Beacons,” http://www.ibeacon.com/what-is-ibeacon-a-guide-to-beacons, 1995. Beacon technology can be used as an indoor positioning system, unlike GPS technology. Beacon technology can range from 70 meters to up to 450 meters.